


Gut gegen Nordwind (Title based on the novel "Love virtually")

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band), No Fandom
Genre: M/M, NC-17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: Aiba is the owner of a small bookstore. He sells foreign language books, which had always been his dream, but a dream is not always only nice. Luckily a customer is there to help Aiba out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://arashi-exchange.livejournal.com/profile)[arashi_exchange](http://arashi-exchange.livejournal.com/) for [](http://astrangerenters.livejournal.com/profile)[astrangerenters](http://astrangerenters.livejournal.com/)

 

**Part 1**

It was Monday – half past nine. A new day started for Aiba. He could already hear the first people on the street, waiting for the shops to open. He took a bite from his bento before he got up to open the roll-up door.

He slipped outside when the door was about half-way up. There were various big boxes in front of his shop. Aiba’s heart made little jumps. That must have been all the new books he had ordered.

Aiba pulled the rummage table outside. He picked up one book to take a closer look at it. There were some scratches on the backside, but it was in a good condition. Aiba would sell it for a cheaper price. _Metamorphosis_ was written on the front side. It was in English. Aiba stroked over the blurb and read it – again. He didn’t know how much time he had spent reading during the last three years. His own little book store had been his biggest wish ever since his school days. And it was a quite unusual store. Of course he sold Japanese bestsellers, but he also had a soft spot for international literature and for things that other stores didn’t sell.

He put the book back onto the table and opened the roller blinds completely. The sun was shining and the air was already pleasantly warm. It was early spring – Aiba’s favourite season. He took the new boxes and brought them into his shop. “Good morning”, he could hear someone saying.

Aiba turned round. “Ah, Nino, good morning.” They were in a small shopping street not really in the centre of Tokyo, but there were a bunch of people who loved to go shopping in this district. The other stores were similar to Aiba’s. They were small and cosy shops, mostly family businesses. The stores hardly changed and slowly Aiba got to know everyone around here. To others it might have been strange if Aiba told them how he felt, but to him it was somehow like family.

“I have a new flavour for you,” Nino smiled at Aiba.

“Really?” Aiba answered without looking at him. He looked at his window dressing. He needed to change it during the day. Winter season was over and he needed some new, lively, literature in there, things that would give you a summer feeling.

“Banana with chocolate crisps.” Now Aiba had to look at the other. He loved bananas. “It’s the newest trend from Italy.” Nino added.

Aiba never got to know why Nino had called this small shop _Gelato_. He had just heard him talking about Italy with customers. It made Aiba smile because he knew that Nino had never been there. But like Aiba’s dream of a book store, Nino had this special dream about having an ice cream store. And he could see that Nino loved what he was doing.

“Oh that sounds great. I will come by later to buy one. But now I have to sort the new stuff I got.” Aiba pointed at the packages. Every Monday he got a lot of stuff he ordered from publisher companies. The second hand books came from everywhere around the world. Aiba loved searching for books. He only knew English and Japanese, but Aiba also bought foreign stuff like Italian books or German ones. And to his surprise people came to buy from him. During the last few years he had gotten more and more regular customers. He wouldn’t become rich with his job – it was quite the contrary, he wasn’t even able to afford an actual apartment, so Aiba lived in back room of his store – but he didn’t care about that. To Aiba, his life was perfect.

He carried the packages to his sales counter. “Seems to be heavy”, he heard a voice at the door. Aiba looked up. “Oh, hello Ohno. Yes, these are the Haruki Murakami books I ordered. And the ones by that Norwegian author Henning Mankell. I got his works in Norwegian and Japanese. Isn’t that great?” Aiba held up two books and smiled at the other.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Ohno answered.

“You have no idea, have you?” Aiba whined. “Did you start reading the books I gave to you?”

Ohno smiled guiltily. “You know there is a lot to do in the shop, and you know I …” he started.

Aiba pulled one eyebrow up. “You don’t like reading, right?”

“Nooooo, that’s totally not it, it’s just … you know”, Ohno sighed. “Okay, yes. I don’t like reading.”

Aiba took a deep breath before he started talking. “You know books are the most beautiful things on earth. You are able to dive into so many different fantasies. You can get drawn into the plot with Katniss Everdeen in _The hunger games_ , or you imagine that you are the one on the train to Shanghai with Phileas Fogg in _Around the world in eighty days_. Or you can’t sleep because you’ve read the story about _Shiryo_ .” Aiba stroked over the spines of some books. He looked up at Ohno, who just stared at him with eyes wide open.

“You really should read some of them,” Aiba heard someone saying. It wasn’t a voice he knew.

“Maybe. But actually I am just here to tell Aiba-kun that I have some Takoyaki for him for lunch,” Ohno told the other man, before turning his attention towards Aiba again. “Just come to my store,” he invited Aiba. With that Ohno passed by the stranger and walked back to his Takoyaki store.

“You really do know a lot about books.” The stranger smiled at Aiba, who blushed a bit because of that.

“Ah, yes. I love books, so I read a lot.” Aiba hated himself for getting nervous in such a situation. “How can I help you?” He smiled at the customer.

“I am teacher in a High school and I need something to read in class with my students,” he said.

Aiba’s eyes started to sparkle. “Oh that’s great. How old are the students?” He was totally in his element, relaxing a bit. He took a closer look at the customer. The man was tall and thin, but not too skinny. His hair was dark and short and his eyes held something mysterious but also honest. Aiba shook his head. What was he thinking?

“The students are 16 years old. Oh, and it’s an English class, so I need something in English. And for my private library I need something in French and German,” the man said.

Aiba nodded quickly and went to work. He walked up the spiral stairs of his shop. There was a small corridor with a metal handrail on the left side and shelves from the floor to the ceiling. Altogether he had more than 2000 books in his store. He could see his customer’s surprise and he thought there was a little sparkle in his eyes, which said that he admired Aiba for this collection. “I can suggest some things to you. This here is something in German that I strongly recommend. It’s called _Gut gegen Nordwind_. It’s by an Austrian writer. He is really famous there.” Aiba held up a small, blue paperback.

“Have you read it?” The customer asked, a little surprised.

Aiba blushed. “Ah, you know … actually … no. I can’t read German, but I read a summary in the internet.”

“So, what’s the story?” The customer asked.

“It’s a great story about a man and a woman who only know each other by exchanging e-mails with each other. And everything starts because she sends an abo cancellation mail to a wrong recipient. A friendship slowly forms between the two of them.” Aiba explained. He wanted to talk much more about the book, but he tried not to give too much of the plot away.

“So, it’s a bit like the movie _E-mail for you_?” the customer wanted to know.

“Yes, a little bit.” Aiba smiled.

The customer nodded. “Okay, I’ll take that one for me.”

Aiba walked to the end of the corridor where he had his French books. “As for French literature, I recommend Michel Houellebecq. Maybe his newest book _Soumission_ is something for you?”

“Have you read it?”

Aiba nodded. “Yes.”

“Okay. I take it.” Aiba wondered about the customer’s behaviour. The man didn’t even want any details, or take a closer look at the book he had suggested. He seemed to trust in what Aiba said. It was strange and it made Aiba a little nervous. That man sure was mysterious.

“And for my class?” the customer wanted to know.

“Do you have boys and girls in your class?” Aiba asked.

“Only girls,” he said.

Aiba scratched his head. He walked down the stairs and went back to his English section. “How many copies do you need?”

“7. It’s an English book club,” the man said.

“Okay, how about _The fault in our stars_? It’s something girls like to read and it’s really, really touching and you absolutely need a big box of tissues and maybe a big bar of chocolate while reading it,” Aiba said without looking at the other.

“And you think it’s a good book for group reading?” the man wanted to know.

Aiba turned around and saw the other smiling at him. “Sure. There’s enough to talk about afterwards and you can make long discussions about several topics.”

The other nodded. “Okay. I trust you.”

Aiba smiled because of that. “I have only three of them here right now, but I can order them for you. I should get them by tomorrow.”

“That’s perfectly fine. I only need them by the end of the month.”

Aiba took a piece of paper and wrote the title and the amount of copies on it. “What’s your name?” He looked up at the other, who took a business card out of his jacket. “Thanks, Matsumoto-san. I will call you when they arrive. And here are the books for you.”

The man placed the money on the counter and placed his books in his bag. “Thanks a lot,” he said before he left the shop.

“I think he will come again,” someone said.

Aiba turned around. “That isn’t fortune telling, Sho-kun. He ordered books, of course he comes again.”

Sho glanced at him. “I didn’t hear that he ordered something. So I knew that he’d come again without knowing it.”

“Whatever.” Aiba rolled his eyes. Everyone in the street already knew about Sho’s ability of fortune telling, his shop was very well-frequented too. His customers loved him and especially the women came by like they’d need his opinion for living. “I think you have a customer,” Aiba pointed at a middle-aged woman, who was standing in front of Sho’s shop.

“Oh god, she always wants to go out with me”, Sho sighed.

“Maybe that’s because you always tell the truth about her future,” Aiba mocked.

“Yes. No,” Sho sighed. “I don’t know. I better go now before she starts searching for me everywhere around here.” With that Sho turned around and left Aiba’s place.

Aiba hid a grin behind one of his books. Somehow he pitied Sho for this situation, but it was also kind of amusing when the woman searched for _her_ Sho-kun everywhere, almost interrogating every shop owner about him. She hopefully would never get to know that he was totally not interested in her.

~~~

It was already lunch time when Aiba looked at his clock. He was still busy unpacking all the new books and finding the perfect place for them. Now he stood right in front of the shop’s window and thought about a new theme for the window dressing.

“How about summer romance?” Aiba heard Nino calling from the other side. He turned to look at his friend.

“I already thought about something like this, but I am not sure about the books I shall use for this,” Aiba answered.

“ _Romeo and Juliet_?” Nino suggested. Aiba rolled his eyes. No matter what window dressing he planned, Nino’s comment had always been Romeo and Juliet. It was the only foreign language book he had ever read.

“You are really not helpful, you know,” Aiba said.

“Hey, at least I read one more book than Ohno did.” Nino pointed at the shop two houses down the road, where Ohno had his small shop.

Aiba wanted to say something when his sight fell on a little kid, walking up to Nino’s ice cream shop. “Chocolate and Vanilla, please,” the boy smiled at Nino.

Aiba grinned – ‘a summer for children’ window dressing. That would be his next theme. He rushed into his shop and started searching for the best books coming to his mind. He pulled out one book after the other and carried them all to his window. He brushed over one of the books. _Die Omama im Apfelbaum – Mira Lobe_ was written on one of them. Aiba had read about it on the internet and got truly fascinated by the story. He placed the book in the middle of the window. He still had a small tree as a stand-up display which he placed behind the book. It fit perfectly. To the right of that book he placed _Winnie the pooh_ and _Where the wild things are_. Those two English stories Aiba loved most. He had stopped counting how often he got pulled into the world in which Max travelled to the wild things to tame them. The book contained a few words only and Aiba remembered that he had learned the English language with books like that one, which contained just a few simple words. Maybe that was one reason why he loved children’s books so much. They helped him learning foreign languages, after all.

On the other side he paced _Alice in wonderland_ and _Le petit prince_. Aiba had read both of them at least ten times. They were two of his all-time favourites.

For the older children he placed _Harry Potter – the philosopher’s stone_ and _Paper towns_ in the window. Aiba searched for his summer decoration and placed a small hammock and a palm tree in it as well. Into the hammock he put _Die Seiten der Welt_ a fantasy story for young adults. Aiba shifted the items till he was content with the arrangement.

“You again almost forget to eat something, Masaki,” Aiba heard a voice behind him and he almost dropped the book he had in his hands. Behind him there was Ohno with a plate and some too awesomely smelling Takoyaki on it. Just then Aiba felt his stomach grumbling with hunger.

“You’re always so mindful of me, thank you.” Aiba bowed.

Ohno shrugged. “It’s not a big deal.”

“And don’t forget to taste the ice cream,” Nino called from the other side.

A warm feeling spread in Aiba’s body. When he had come here he felt shy and a little like an intruder in an already existing kind of family, but all his fear had been unfounded. Everybody had welcomed him warm-heartedly. “Can I give you the money tomorrow, Oh-chan?”

Ohno smiled at him. It was a knowing smile. Of course, he knew that Aiba was short on money. Everybody did. Aiba often couldn’t afford buying food for himself throughout the month and that was no secret. But he had always been happy with the things he had and with his friends around here, caring for him, he felt much better still. “Sure, or just give it to me when you have it,” Ohno offered

Aiba nodded. “I’ll pay all of my bills tomorrow, after that I’ll give you the money I owe you.”

“As I said, it’s okay. And now enjoy the food.” Ohno patted Aiba’s shoulder gently.

~~~

Aiba turned over in his bed. It was rather small at the back of his bookstore. He grunted. He had fallen asleep while working through his bookkeeping – into a restless sleep. For weeks now he’d had thoughts spinning in his head. He barely had enough money to get by as it was and he had already heard that the landlord wanted to increase the rent. If that happened, Aiba wouldn’t be able to stay in his shop.

Aiba sat up, scratching his head. He felt like throwing up. How the hell should he cope in the future?

He couldn’t imagine a life without his beloved bookstore. Aiba lay back down on his pillow. The world started spinning around him.

Aiba fell back into his restless sleep.

~~~

It was early in the morning when Aiba woke up. He grunted and turned to look at his clock. 3:30 am.

Aiba stood up and walked to the front of his store. Everything was calm around him. He took a deep breath. The smell of books around him made him feel good. It was still dark outside and hardly any light fell into the shop.

Aiba walked to the big windows next to his door. He stopped when he saw two big spots on his window dressing. “No,” he whispered.

Aiba took the keys and opened the door to step out of his shop. On the window, in big red letters a word was written: DEATH.

Aiba felt heat rushing through his body. “No …” he breathed out. Memories came up in his mind and he felt fear rising within him.

“God, what the hell,” someone behind him said.

Aiba couldn’t say anything. He just stood there, staring at the letters.

“Masaki.” Sho touched Aiba’s shoulder. He winced.

“Not again,” Aiba whispered.

“Come with me.” Sho pulled Aiba away from the frightful picture. He took Aiba’s keys and locked the door for him.

“God, what happened here?” Aiba turned around at the new voice. He hadn’t expected to see Jun, the customer from the other day. The man stepped next to Aiba, his mouth wide open.

“I’ll help you,” Jun said.

Aiba heard a peeping sound.

He opened his eyes. Aiba was soaking wet and his breath was fast. He rubbed his eyes. “What a weird dream.” He stood up to take a long shower before he walked to the sales section of his store to start a new day.

Everything was calm there and his window was as clear as a crystal.

Aiba sighed in relieve. It had really just been a dream.

~~~

“Matsumoto-san?” Aiba nibbled on his lower lip. He was never nervous when he called a customer, but this time he could feel a slight twitch in his belly. He stroked over his stomach like he wanted to calm himself down.

“Ah, Aiba-san. Are my books already in your store?”

“Yes, you can pick them up anytime you want to,” Aiba answered.

“Perfect,” Jun said. “I’ll come and get them this afternoon.”

“Oh, that’s totally okay,” Aiba said.

“Till then,” Aiba added.

“You look like you need some strawberry-banana-honey-lemon-cookie ice cream.” Nino grinned at him with an ice cream cone in his hands.

“Nino-chan, it’s 8 o’clock in the morning,” Aiba said.

“Yeah. So?” Nino held the cone in front of Aiba’s nose. “It’s never too early for a good cone of new flavoured ice cream.” Nino smiled.

Aiba rolled his eyes. He knew it was futile to try getting away from Nino and his ice cream.

He tasted a spoonful. “Wow, that really tastes good,” Aiba said.

Nino smiled at him proudly. “It’s my own creation.”

“You’re talking about food?” Sho came across the corner of the street and peeked into the bookstore.

“We talked about Nino’s new strawberry-banana-I-don’t-know-ice-cream,  


” Aiba chuckled.

“Do you want to taste it, Sho-kun?” Nino asked.

“It’s 8am, Nino,” Sho said.

“Pf…” Nino rolled his eyes. “As I said, it’s never too early for ice cream.”

Sho let himself fall down on Aiba’s couch. They still had some time before their shops would open. “Shall I do a palm reading for you?” Sho asked Nino, who declined energetically.

“Last time you did that, you told me that I’d have an accident and I was nervous for a whole week.”

“Till you finally fell down the stairs and hurt your knee,” Aiba finished the story for him.

“But I told you the truth,” Sho complained.

“Yes, thank you,” Nino grumbled.

“How about you, Aiba? I could read _your_ palm,” Sho said.

Normally Aiba didn’t like things like that, but this time he agreed to the suggestion. Sho took his hand and let his finger wander over Aiba’s palm. “Your lifeline is long. You had a surgery as a kid, right?”

Sho looked up at Aiba, who blinked. “Yes, my lungs were weak,” Aiba muttered, stunned.

“What’s that?” Sho pointed at a small cut in his line. “You got threatened once?”

Aiba gulped. He had never told anyone about it and he wasn’t sure if he should do so now.

“Yes,” he finally said.

“Who threatened you?” Nino asked.

Aiba looked up at Nino. “It was an ex stalking me,” Aiba explained.

Sho turned his attention back to Aiba’s hand. “Is that why you moved here?”

Aiba nodded.

“You don’t have a good relationship with your family, do you?” Sho asked further.

Aiba could feel his cheeks blushing. “Well …” he started. “They never accepted the way I live my life.”

“What’s wrong with how you live your life?” Nino wanted to know.

“I guess it’s because of the way you love.” Sho looked at Aiba’s hand while he said that.

“It’s okay.” Aiba pulled his hand away from Sho. “I am happy now.”

“As long as it’s not about money, right?” Sho inquired.

Aiba blushed. “I need to work now, so please leave.”

“I didn’t want to upset you,” Sho assured him.

“At least you aren’t a fraud, Sho-kun. You totally hit that nail right on the head, my friend.” Nino touched Sho’s shoulder.

~~~

Aiba rummaged through the boxes of the new book arrivals. He was totally absent-minded because he felt so exposed. Sho had revealed his problems and slowly he feared that he was an open book to read.

The pictures of his dream came back to his mind and a shiver run down his spine. He didn’t want to think about the situation several years back.

_“You won’t leave me, do you hear me,” Ken yelled. He stood in the garden while Aiba stood on the balcony, staring down. They’d had a major fight and Aiba decided to break up with him._

_“Please just leave,” Aiba said._

_“You’ll be sorry, I’ll make sure of that.” Ken glanced up._

_Aiba had no idea that the following months would become the worst he had ever experienced._

_It started with blackmail letters paired with hundreds of calls. Later Aiba learned that Ken stood in front of his apartment every day._

_One day, when Aiba came home, he froze. The bags he had in his hands fell down when he saw the writing on the door. DEATH was written there in big red letters._

“Excuse me.”

Aiba jumped in surprise. He turned and looked directly into Jun’s eyes.

“Hey, ah … sorry,” Aiba stuttered.

“I didn’t want to pull you out of your thoughts.” Jun smiled at him.

In the end Aiba was glad that someone had pulled him out of his horrible nightmare-memories. “No problem at all.” Aiba stood up. “I didn’t think that you’ll come so early.”

“I had some businesses around here so I thought of coming by now,” Jun said.

Aiba stood up to walk around his counter where he had placed all the customers’ orders. He handed Jun his package. “Do you need something else?”

“Last night I read the books you recommended and I need some new stuff, so yes, please. I need something to read.” Jun bowed.

Aiba walked to the shelf and pulled out two books. “Do you like crime stories and thrillers?”

Jun nodded. “Yes, sometimes.”

Aiba gave him the books. “Try these, then.”

Jun looked at them. There was a trail of blood on one cover. “And you really think I’ll like these?”

Aiba smiled. “I’m sure.”

“How?” Jun wanted to know.

Aiba looked at him. “How?”

Jun stepped a little closer, which made Aiba’s heart jump joyfully. He tried to supress his feelings, though.

“How do you know what I like to read?” Jun specified.

Aiba shrugged. “I don’t know. I look at you and there is this kind of wild sparkle in your eyes, which tells me that you like some crazy, dangerous, adventurous stuff. And then there is this cute, innocent – maybe a little bit romantic – curl around your lips, which tells me that you like humorous love stories.”

“Don’t tell me you’re trying to flirt with me?” Jun laughed.

Aiba felt his cheeks burning. Yes, Jun was totally his type, but he hadn’t intended to flirt in that moment. When it came to books, Aiba tended to forget everything around him, even his shyness and the massive wall he had built around his person to prevent anyone from getting close to him. “No, I am sorry, I easily get lost in my own world when it’s about my work.”

Jun laughed. “That’s okay.” He grinned. “I trust you and I’ll take these books.”

Aiba smiled. “I am curious as to how you will like them.”

~~~

“So you mean that you need to close your store for good if you don’t earn enough money during the next weeks?” Ohno chewed on his Takoyaki.

It was late in the evening and the stores were already closed. Aiba and Ohno sat together on some boxes just outside Ohno’s restaurant. It was a warm evening – perfect for some food and a cold beer – and, of course, Nino’s ice cream.

“What does that mean?” Nino wanted to know.

Aiba sighed. For days he’d been feeling a terrible headache whenever he thought about his financial situation. “I saved some money when I was younger, but that’s almost gone and I don’t have enough customers to be able to keep this store running.

“What if you asked your parents?” Ohno started, but Aiba immediately interrupted him.

“No.”

“But your father is pretty well-circumstanced, maybe he can …” Ohno tried again.

“No way.” Aiba blocked.

“Okay, so how can we help you?” Nino asked.

“Yes, there has to be a way we can help you out of your situation,” Sho said.

Aiba felt a warm feeling course through his body. After years of living alone he had finally found something he would call a family.

“Don’t tell me you’re crying now,” Nino grunted. He stood up and disappeared for a few minutes before he returned with a cup of ice cream and whipped cream with chocolate and strawberry sauce on it. “That’ll help you.” Nino said. “That always helps when you’re not feeling well.”

“Thank you,” Aiba sobbed. “You’re all so kind.”

The others smiled at him.

“And now let’s make a plan to help you.” Sho clapped.

They had various ideas for Aiba’s shop, but in the end they were all impossible to implement.

They kept silent for a few minutes. “We’ll find a way, I am sure,” Nino said.

“Thank you.” Aiba bowed. “I don’t want to leave here again.”

~~~

After weeks of nightmares Aiba had a calm sleep one night – at least at the beginning.

He was on a road together with a well-known customer. “Jun, look, a deer.” Aiba pointed at the animal, which stood at the edge of the wood.

“How cute.” Jun stepped closer to Aiba. His hand brushed Aiba’s and their fingers entwined. Jun’s hand felt warm and it gave Aiba a feeling of being safe.

“You’re not a human, you’re disgusting,” Aiba heard a voice at his ear. “You’re not part of this family anymore.” Aiba shivered. He turned to look at Jun, but his face had turned into a different one. The other’s hand pressed his and it was painful, cold and Aiba wanted to shake it off, but the other didn’t let him.

“Go away, Ken,” Aiba cried out.

“Not a human,” the voice said again.

“Father …” Aiba sighed.

“No,” Aiba yelled out. He sat up in his bed, sweat running down his face. He was trembling.

Aiba stood up to get himself a glass of water. “All a mess,” Aiba said to his image in the mirror. He looked pale and tired.

~~~

Aiba leaned against the shelf. He had his eyes closed. The previous night had provided far too little sleep for him. He felt numb and empty. His limbs hurt and his head was about to explode.

“Hello?” a voice sounded and Aiba’s heart beat faster immediately. He opened his eyes.

“Matsumoto-san.” Aiba smiled. He hoped he didn’t blush visibly. That man was just making him crazy – in a good way, Aiba told himself, but ultimately it felt like Jun just made an even bigger mess of his feelings. “What can I do for you today?” Aiba got totally absorbed into Jun’s dark-chocolate-like eyes and his smile had Aiba almost melt at the spot.

“Is everything okay with you?” Jun asked.

“Yes, why?” Aiba lied.

“You look tired and sick,” Jun said. “Do you need some medicine?”

“I am fine, thank you,” Aiba said again. His head was spinning and he felt hot. He figured he was feeling weak, because he hadn’t eaten anything yet.

“I want a new book recommendation from you, Aiba-san. The thriller you gave me was incredible,” Jun stated.

“Mhm, let me think,” Aiba rubbed his chin. He tried to clear his head, but he felt dizzy.

“I will be back in five minutes. I have to organize something, can you think of a good book for me meanwhile?”

Aiba nodded. “Sure.” He already had a book in mind, but he didn’t want to stress Jun.

Aiba looked after Jun, who left his store to walk down the street. He then quickly made his way up the shelf to pull a book out of its highest row. Suddenly the world turned upside down and Aiba grabbed for something to hold onto as he almost fell down the small ladder. “God, maybe I am really sick,” he said to himself.

Aiba placed two books on his counter and sat down on his chair. His head felt heavy and everything around him seemed to be far away. He closed his eyes – that way at least he didn’t have the feeling that the books around him were dancing up and down.

“Aiba-san?” He opened his eyes. Jun stood there, a big plastic bag in his right hand and a second one in his left hand. “I have some food here,” he said as he raised his left hand to show Aiba the bag he was holding in it, “and some medicine here,” he continued, repeating the same motion with his right hand. “You close up your store now and then you’ll eat something.” Jun ordered. “Why are you smiling?”

“You really sound like a teacher,” Aiba said. “I can’t close up the store, Matsumoto-san. I need money.” Aiba was more honest than he wanted to be. The fever was obviously clouding his mind.

“Good, where do you live?” Jun asked.

Aiba pointed to the backside of the store. “There.”

Jun pulled up one eyebrow. “You live in your store?”

Aiba nodded. “I don’t have enough money for an extra apartment.”

“Okay, come on.” Jun pulled on Aiba’s arm. “Stand up.”

“But the store,” Aiba whined half-heartedly. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to work in the store all day.

“Leave that to me.” Jun walked to the backside of the store.

Aiba tried to wiggle out of Jun’s grip. “I don’t even know you. How can I trust you? Maybe you want to steal my books or my money.”

Jun sighed. “Hey, Gelato-man,” he called for Nino on the other side of the street.

“I have a name, you know,” Nino yelled back.

“Whatever. Can you watch me while I take care of this bookstore? Your friend here is sick, he’s sporting a fever, but he totally doesn’t want to close up his store. In addition, he’s afraid that I might steal something from him.”

“How nice of you.” Aiba knew this tone in Nino’s voice. It was his ‘he finds you hot and that’s why he’s helping you’ tone, but Aiba didn’t want anyone near him. He had decided to stay alone for the rest of his life – and he had worked so hard to build that massive wall around his person so that nobody would ever break through it. He looked at Jun. His gentle but worried eyes made Aiba nervous. He felt a little crack in his wall, even though he didn’t like that feeling at all.

“You really are like a mother, you know that?” Aiba sulked.

“Yes, that’s my nickname. Now come.” Aiba got pulled into his small sleeping room and Jun pressed him immediately down onto the bed. “Do you have a bathroom?” He asked.

“Yes, the door to the right over there, left side is a small kitchen,” Aiba answered.

Jun nodded wordlessly and left Aiba lying there on his bed. After a while Jun came back with a cold, wet towel, a glass of water and some medicine. “Take this.” Jun handed him a pill and the water.

Aiba was far too weak to fight, or even complain, so he just swallowed the pill with a few gulps of water. Jun then took the glass back from Aiba and urged the man to lie down again. He then placed the wet towel on Aiba’s forehead. “Try to sleep now.”

Aiba didn’t have to be told twice. He closed his eyes and was almost immediately asleep.

~~~

Aiba woke up and didn’t know where he was. He looked around the room. It was his room, he was lying in his bed and he had a cold towel on his forehead. He could hear someone in his small kitchen.

He felt better, even though he still felt weak. He stood up and walked into his kitchen. Much to his surprise he found Ohno standing there. “You should get back to bed, Aiba.” Ohno said as he looked at him.

“What the hell is going on here?” Aiba asked.

Ohno smiled at him. “Jun asked me for help. He is busy running your store and he asked me to cook something for you.”

“Really?” Aiba asked, stunned. “Thank you, Satoshi.”

Ohno waved him off. “No, you should thank Jun. He’s the one who organized all this.” Ohno leaned closer. “I’d go for him if I were you.”

Aiba blushed. _Crack … another hole in Aiba’s wall._

He left the kitchen and walked towards the front of the store. He blinked. Were there really around 15 people in his store? How could that be?

“Aiba-san, you should stay in bed.” Jun came up to him.

“How? All the people,” Aiba stuttered.

Jun pushed him back towards his room and made him lie down again. “You rest some more and we’ll talk later, when Ohno is done with cooking dinner.”

Aiba wanted to learn what was going on right then and there, but Jun had already placed another towel on Aiba’s forehead and pushed a pill into his mouth.

Aiba closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep again.

It was already late in the afternoon when Aiba woke up again. He slipped out of his bed and walked to the front of the store.

The roll-up door was already closed and Jun sat at the table, counting the day’s earnings.

“Last time I earned so much money on one day … wait … I’ve never earned this much money on one day,” Aiba said. He already felt much better.

“Aiba-san, come here.” Jun pulled up a chair for Aiba to sit on. “I’ll get us some soup.”

He disappeared into the kitchen and came back just a few moments later with two big bowls of freshly made Ramen. “I decided not to serve you ice cream, like Nino suggested.”

Aiba rolled his yes. “Sounds like Nino, yes.” He laughed. Aiba sat next to Jun.

“I’m sorry Aiba-san,” Jun suddenly said.

“What for?” Aiba looked at him.

“I asked Nino about you and …”

“…he told you the story of my life.” Aiba finished Jun’s sentence. He rolled his eyes. Of course, Nino … the ice-cream-chatterbox.

“Don’t be mad at him, please,” Jun pleaded. “I asked him about you, because you looked so sad – and then you got sick.”

“It’s okay, I guess.” Aiba shrugged. “But how did you earn so much money?” Aiba wanted to know.

Jun grinned at him. “I made some calls,” he explained. “I have several teacher friends and I asked them to come here to order their books in your store.” Jun took the booklet with the orders and showed it to Aiba. “I know it’s not much in the long run, but at least it’s a beginning.”

“Why are you doing this for me?” Aiba asked.

Jun shrugged. “I think I like you.”

Aiba felt his stomach doing backflips. “Thank you, Matsumoto-san.”

“Jun,” the other man corrected him. “Please, call me Jun.” He smiled at Aiba.

“Masaki,” Aiba said and bowed.

They ate the soup without talking much. Was this already a date? No – Aiba didn’t want that kind of thing. He looked at Jun who smiled at him contently.

“I’ll come tomorrow to open your shop,” Jun said.

Aiba shook his head. “I think I can do that on my own.”

Jun shook his head. “No way – you aren’t working tomorrow, Masaki. You need to stay in bed for at least three days and that’s not open for discussion.”

“But you have to teach – you have a job.” Aiba shifted on his chair.

“It’s the spring holidays,” Jun explained. “Lessons will start only next week again.” His smile was mesmerizing.

Aiba shook his head – no, he would never ever fall in love again. _Crack …_

“Thank you, Jun.”

“Nah, I already told you I like bookstores and yours is so special.” Jun took a spoonful of the soup. “And Satoshi is a really good cook.”

Aiba chuckled. “Yes, he really is, but don’t let Nino hear you – he thinks he is the gastronomic mastermind around here.”

“But he only makes ice cream,” Jun said, stunned.

“Yes, the elixir of life,” Aiba laughed.

Jun’s smile almost took Aiba’s breath away. _Crack …_

 

[PART 2](http://sky-no-yuki.livejournal.com/67494.html)  


  



	2. Chapter 2

~~~  
  
“You go to bed now and I’ll be back tomorrow morning,” Jun ordered some time later.  
  
“You can ask Sho, he has a key to the shop,” Aiba said. He wasn’t sure how to act now – should he bow? Or hug the other? Or just wave?  
  
Jun stepped closer to him, but Aiba moved away when Jun was just some inches away.  
  
“Sorry, I can’t,” Aiba murmured.  
  
“No, I am sorry,” Jun smiled sadly and made to leave.  
  
Great … there was another crack … Aiba felt a pain in his chest – and it wasn’t because of his sickness.  
  
~~~  
  
Aiba was already awake when he heard the door opening. “Good morning,” he said as he walked into sales section of the store. Sho and Jun stood there, looking at Aiba.  
  
“Why are you up?” Jun wanted to know.  
  
“Back to bed,” Sho ordered.  
  
“Great, mommy and daddy together at my place,” Aiba grumbled.  
  
He slipped back to his shelter, under his blanket and waited till Jun and Sho were there by his side. Aiba wouldn’t admit it, but he enjoyed being pampered. The last time he’s received such treatment had been years ago when he’d still been living with his family.  
  
Jun walked into the kitchen while Sho stayed at Aiba’s side. “I read it in your palm, you know, that you’ll fall in love with a hot guy.”  
  
“I’m not in love ..” Aiba insisted. _Crack …_  
  
Sho took Aiba’s hand to look at it. “Your wall already has some cracks, Masaki. I think it’ll break down soon.”  
  
Aiba wanted to argue, but Jun came back in that moment. “I’m preparing some tea. Now, first you’ll check your temperature,” he decided, all but shoving a thermometer under Aiba’s shirt, before going on, “then we’ll drink some tea and I’ll open the store afterwards.”  
  
“Did someone say ice cream?” Nino came in.  
  
“No, definitely not.” Jun glanced at him.  
  
“Hey, it was just a joke.” Nino shrugged. “I bought some melon pan for you.” Nino handed Jun the bag. “I’ll come back to prepare lunch, because Satoshi is on a cooking event today.”  
  
“If you’re too busy, I can cook,” Sho suggested.  
  
“No, I’d rather die than let you touch anything in my kitchen,” Aiba hooked in.  
  
“That’s not fair, I am not that bad …” Sho whined.  
  
Nino tilted his head. “Considering earth standards, you are horrible. You burnt noodles in a soup. You BURNT them. To this day I don’t know how you managed to do that.”  
  
“Not fair,” Sho just murmured.  
  
“But if you have some time to spare, could I give you a shopping list?” Jun asked.  
  
“Sure.” Sho seemed to be happy about being asked for help.  
  
“Thank you so much, guys,” Aiba said.  
  
“Oh please, no tears.” Nino rolled his eyes, but Aiba was already sobbing.  
  
He could feel Jun’s hand on his arm, stroking up and down. _Crack, crack …_  
  
“Stop now, or I’m gonna cry with you.” Sho poked Aiba’s side.  
  
Aiba laughed. “I can’t imagine that.”  
  
“So, everybody up, now. Our baby needs to sleep,” Jun ordered. Aiba blinked at him. Jun hadn’t been a part of their little group for more than a day, but it felt like he had always been there. Aiba didn’t even complain about Jun calling him baby. He actually didn’t like it, because he hated being a cry baby. He had worked hard brake off his habit of crying about everything, but sometimes he just couldn’t hold it back.  
  
Jun swiftly snatched, then checked the thermometer. “You’re still sporting a fever, back to bed.”  
  
Moments later Aiba was alone in his room. He nibbled nervously on his lower lip. Why did Jun mess up his whole life? He didn’t want that, right?  
  
“Masaki?” Jun’s head appeared in the door.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“There’s someone asking for you.” Jun looked at him with a mixture of confusion and curiosity.  
  
“Who is it?” Aiba asked. He couldn’t think of anyone, who would want to see him.  
  
“Your father?” Jun half asked and half said.  
  
Aiba’s heart almost stopped. That couldn’t be. Not in 1000 years his father would come to see him. The man had banned him from the family.  
  
Aiba stood up. His knees felt like jelly. He walked to the front of the store. The man standing there was definitely his father. He had gotten older with the years, but he was still the same man. “What do you want here?” Aiba asked harshly.  
  
Jun looked at him, confused.  
  
Aiba’s father turned towards him. “Is this your boyfriend?” He asked bluntly, pointing at Jun.  
  
“That’s none of your business,” Aiba stated. “You told me very clearly what you think about me and my life-style and I walked away. You don’t have to come here to judge me.” Aiba breathed out. “Again,” he added.  
  
His father raised his hands defensively. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound harsh.”  
  
“Then why are you here?” Aiba sounded cold.  
  
“Your sister is going to marry soon and she wants you to come. Her biggest wish is that we make up,” his father explained.  
  
Aiba smiled sadly. “So you’re here just because she forced you to. You still think of me as a disgrace. Nothing will change just because she wants it. Our relationship will remain the same, and honestly, I don’t want that.”  
  
“Masaki,” Jun said. Aiba knew what he wanted to say. He should give his father a chance.  
  
“No. I suffered so much because of you and your damn opinion and nothing will change till it’s your own will to come here.” Aiba walked back to his sleeping room and slipped into his bed.  
  
He could hear Jun’s voice for a while longer, before it got silent in the store.  
  
“Masaki?” Jun was next to his bed.  
  
Aiba didn’t want to talk to someone he didn’t even really know, but there was a caring and soothing air surrounding Jun. It made Aiba turn towards him. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. He didn’t know how long he had carried that burden on his shoulder. He was glad that he was finally able to face his father like that, even though he felt bad for his sister. He had always had a good relationship with her, till his father threw him out of the house. He couldn’t forgive him, not even for the sake of his sister. He might have been too proud and also stubborn, but in the end he had suffered for too long.  
  
He had been dreaming of meeting his father for years, but he had never expected their meeting to turn out like that. And he hadn’t expected to be so strong – to be able to tell his father directly what he thought.  
  
“I am sorry,” Jun whispered. He seemed to be nervous, unsure how to act. He finally sat on the bed next to Aiba and smiled at him while he wiped away a tear from Aiba’s cheek.  
  
“No, I am sorry that you got into the middle of this whole mess,” Aiba answered. “I’m really a complete picture of misery. My whole life is just horrible and … and …” Aiba didn’t know what to say. He felt enraged. He hated his life.  
  
He could feel Jun’s hand taking his. It was just like in his dream, warm and tender. Aiba panicked and pulled the hand away. “All a mess,” he whispered.  
  
“It’s okay, Masaki. Your life is a little upside down, but you have a great life. You have three of the craziest and strangest friends I’ve ever seen, but I’m positive that they’ll follow you to the end of the world – and back again,” Jun said. “And I might still be new in your life, but I’m here, and I know it’s not decent to blow your own horn, but I’m a pretty good catch.”  
  
At that Aiba had to laugh.  
  
“Now, at least I can make you smile.” _Crack …_  
  
“And now you rest and I sell some good books and later we let Nino cook something for us.” Jun smiled.  
  
Aiba felt an enormous weight falling off his chest. He felt incredibly exhausted – his fever had probably increased. He almost immediately fell asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Aiba stood at the bridge. The water was blue and the sun let the small waves glitter. It was calm around Aiba.  
  
He looked to the right. Jun walked up to him, his hands in his pockets. “I hope you didn’t wait for me too long.”  
  
Aiba took Jun’s hand in his. “I’ve waited for you for my whole life. At least that’s what it feels like.”  
  
“Did you bring along what I asked you to bring?” Jun wanted to know.  
  
Aiba nodded. He pulled a thin necklace out of his pocked – he had gotten from Ken once. Next he pulled out a stone that his father had always had on his window sill.  
  
“And now throw them away, together with the whole mess you have in your mind.”  
  
And Aiba did just that. It felt like a fresh wind stroking his body. He felt good.  
  
~~~  
  
Aiba opened his eyes. He could hear Nino singing in the kitchen. Even though Aiba didn’t speak Italian, he was sure that Nino wouldn’t use just any language.  
  
“It’s good that you are awake,” Sho said. “Ohno will be back from his trip soon and then we’ll eat together. It’s been decided that you’ll be allowed the table, at least for a short while, because Jun will have an eye on you. You aren’t allowed to stay up for too long, though,” Sho chuckled.  
  
He stepped closer to Aiba’s bed. “Something has changed.” His eyes got small. “Your burden got smaller. You threw something away.” Sho grinned.  
  
Aiba rolled his eyes, like he always did when he felt exposed. “Whatever you say.”  
  
“Time to eat,” Nino yelled from the kitchen.  
  
“Where?” Aiba stood up. “I don’t have enough space for all of us.” He walked to the front of the store.  
  
It was already dark outside and the store was closed. In the middle of the room he found a big table and some chairs. “Just for tonight we changed your store a little bit.” Jun smiled.  
  
Aiba grinned. It was perfect. He sat at the table and waited till the others joined him, bringing along the food. It smelled delicious and it tasted even better. “That’s incredibly good,” Aiba yelled out, even throwing back his head slightly in joy.  
  
“Thank you,” Nino smiled proudly. “It’s an old recipe of my mother.”  
  
“You really need to give it to me,” Sho said and everyone started laughing. “Hey, why are you laughing?”  
  
Aiba patted Sho’s shoulder. “We love you Sho, but please don’t ever cook anything by yourself. We’ll fear that you’ll get hurt.”  
  
Sho grumbled something about _not fair_ and _stupid kids_ , but in the end he had to smile too.  
  
Aiba could feel a warm wave rushing through his body. Maybe it was just the fever – but he was farily sure that he felt that bubbly, cosy firework due to his friends and that special evening. He looked at Jun, who sat next to him chatting with Ohno about boats and fishes. He had tiny little wrinkles around his eyes and some more that were curled just perfectly around his lips. His brown eyes were honest and he seemed to enjoy the evening.  
  
 _Crack …_ there was space for at least one sloth – Aiba’s favourite animal – to wiggle through the crack in his wall, but Aiba wasn’t sure if he liked that. Did he really want to have his wall broken down?  
  
“Go for it,” Sho whispered into Aiba’s ear in a dramatic, shaky tone.  
  
“Are you a ghost, or something like that?” Aiba whispered back at Sho, while he rolled his eyes.  
  
Sho grinned at him. “No, I’m a medium. And a really good one.”  
  
“Oh, then I am also a medium, because I can interpret Aiba’s stares and his slightly pinkish cheeks, and …” Nino hooked in.  
  
“Stupid,” Aiba murmured, earning a laugh from Nino and Sho.  
  
“And I foresee you’re headed for a happy end,” Sho grinned, his finger poking Aiba’s cheek, which was already burning – just of his fever, of course.  
  
~~~  
  
Sho, Nino and Ohno left around midnight and Aiba already felt like fainting. His fever had gone up again, he could tell.  
  
“Maybe it was a bad idea to have this dinner today.” Jun looked worried.  
  
He placed his hand on Aiba’s forehead. “You’re burning up.” Jun sighed. “I am sorry, now you are feeling worse again. I should have let you stay in bed.”  
  
Aiba moved. “Don’t be silly. I’m an adult and I can make my own decisions. It was a perfect evening. Thanks for everything, Jun.”  
  
Jun gave him one of his perfect smiles that Aiba could get addicted to. _Crack_ … with that already two sloths would find their way through the crack of his wall.  
  
Before Aiba could react Jun had stepped closer to place a featherlike kiss on his cheek. “And now back to bed,” Jun ordered.  
  
 _Crack …_ “Will you come back again tomorrow?” Aiba asked.  
  
“Of course I’ll be here.” Jun guided Aiba to the bed and then walked to the bathroom. He came back with some meds and a wet towel. “I’ll make you some tea before I leave. Just so you’ll have something warm to drink when you wake up. Do you have a thermos jug?”  
  
Aiba cuddled into his pillow. “Right shelf in the kitchen.”  
  
He was already half asleep when Jun came back, placing the jug and a cup on his nightstand. Aiba looked up. “Please, don’t leave.” He grasped for Jun’s hand and pulled him closer.  
  
“Aiba, you are sick. You should sleep now. We’ll see each other tomorrow.” Jun stroked over Aiba’s head.  
  
“He hunts me,” Aiba groaned. “In my dreams.”  
  
Jun sat on the edge of the bed, Aiba’s hand still in his.  
  
Aiba looked at Jun. He only told Jun about that because of the fever, he kept telling himself, but ultimately, he just wanted to get rid of his burden.  
  
“Ken, he hunts me till he finds me,” Aiba panicked. What if his ex really came to get him? No. That wasn’t possible – but what if… Aiba hiccupped. When had he started crying?  
  
“Masaki, please calm down. No one is here, and no one will come here to hunt you.” Jun stroked Aiba’s cheek. “I promise.”  
  
Aiba fought against the sleep that was claiming him. He was too afraid of having another nightmare, but soon he lost the fight and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Aiba grunted. It was early in the morning when he woke up. His head felt better and also the fever seemed to have decreased.  
  
Aiba froze. He looked down at his hand which was entwined with another one. He felt a shiver running down his spine. What had he told Jun last night?  
  
Aiba brushed over Jun’s hand. It felt so soft and warm. It gave him such a good feeling. _Crack …_  
  
“You are awake?” Jun’s voice sounded tired. Aiba turned to face him. Jun lay next to him, still in his jeans and shirt. He lay on the blanket and not underneath it.  
  
“I’m sorry that I made you stay here with me,” Aiba apologized. He felt guilty.  
  
“Don’t be stupid. You had a high fever. I changed your towel almost every hour. You needed some help,” Jun replied. “But if I get a shower and a coffee, I’ll be the happiest man today.”  
  
Aiba sat up. “Of course.” He stood up. “I’ll make some coffee.”  
  
Jun pushed him back down on the bed. “No. You stay in bed.”  
  
Aiba pouted. “But I’ll give you a towel and I have a spare tooth brush and a shirt for you.” Aiba passed by Jun before he could say something. He collected the things for Jun and handed them to him.  
  
“Thank you. And now, back to bed.” Jun pointed at the bed. “I’ll make some breakfast for you.”  
  
Aiba obeyed. He slipped back under his blanket. His heart made a few joyful jumps – up and down and up and down. _Crack …_  
  
Aiba dozed off. He had a smile around his lips. No, he couldn’t feel happy. That was not possible. A thunderstorm raged in Aiba.  
  
Aiba opened his eyes when the smell of fresh coffee sneaked into his nose. “Come,” Jun said, leading Aida out of his sleeping area.  
  
Jun had placed two cups of coffee and some melon bread and onigiri on the counter. Aiba could get used to this – to have someone next to him when he woke up. To have someone who took care of him. No, it would most likely just end like his last relationship and Aiba didn’t want that to happen. He had chosen the way of a loner. His decision was final. And then, just as Aiba saw Jun’s chocolate brown eyes resting on him, all of his doubts and fears all but dissolved into thin air and even though for a second he still tried to supress his feelings, he could feel them growing stronger by the second. _Crack, crack, crack …_  
  
Aiba took a sip of his coffee. It tasted delicious.  
  
“Masaki, can I ask you something?” Jun looked at him.  
  
“Sure.” Aiba got a little nervous. He placed the cup on the table.  
  
“Who’s Ken?”  
  
Aiba gulped. So he really had told Jun about him. Fuck …  
  
Aiba thought of an answer when he heard the door being opened. He sighed in relieve.  
  
“Good morning,” Sho chimed.  
  
He walked up to them, a big grin on his face. “Isn’t this your shirt, Aiba?” He pointed at Jun.  
  
“Yes,” Aiba replied, earning just a nod paired with a mischievous ‘ohhhh, you had a hot night’ smile. Aiba rolled his eyes.  
  
“I wanted to come in to check on you, but I see you are in good hands – so I’ll leave you two alone now.” Sho was still grinning like mad. Aiba would scold him later.  
  
They waited till Sho left the store before picking up their conversation.  
  
“He really wants to see you happy,” Jun said without looking at Aiba.  
  
“Yes, I know.” Aiba nodded. At least Jun didn’t ask about Ken anymore. Aiba felt truly relieved, because he totally didn’t want to talk about that man.  
  
~~~  
  
Aiba was forced to stay in bed the whole day, while Jun – once more – managed the store. He sighed and placed the book he was currently reading on the bed next to him.  
  
“How do you like the book?” Jun’s head appeared in the doorframe.  
  
Aiba smiled. Jun had insisted on choosing a book for Aiba to read during the boring hours in his bed.  
  
 _Aiba laughed when Jun started running up and down in the store, searching for a book. Aiba couldn’t have imagined how a nervous Jun looked like – now he knew it.  
  
“Stop laughing,” Jun whined. “I am not a pro like you.” The first three books Jun chose had already been read by Aiba and they were definitely among his favourites. Aiba was impressed.  
  
Jun stroked over the covers of the books in the shelf. Aiba liked how Jun worked with books. Jun liked them, Aiba could see it in the way Jun worked.  
  
He turned around to face Aiba with a book in his hands, smiling brightly. “Do you know this one?”  
  
Aiba stepped closer and took the book out of Jun’s hand. “No, I’ll give this one a try.”  
  
The shadow of the wind – Carlos Ruiz Zafon was written on the cover. Aiba was truly curious about what Jun had chosen for him. _  
  
It’s perfect, Jun,” Aiba said. “I love the interlaced plots and the round characters. You should become a book seller, Jun.” Aiba laughed.  
  
Was Jun blushing because of his words? _Crack …_  
  
“You really like it?” Jun came up to Aiba, who nodded.  
  
“Exactly my taste. I love it.”  
  
Jun bounced a little bit up and down. Was he really that happy to learn that Aiba liked that book? _Crack …_  
  
Jun placed his hand on Aiba’s head. “You’re still a little warm, but it’s getting better. Stay in bed till tomorrow.”  
  
“I’ll finish the book you gave to me.” Aiba picked the item up and opened it on the page he had stopped reading earlier.  
  
“Good. I’ll get us some dinner tonight when I’ve closed the store.” With that Jun made his way back to the shop again.  
  
Aiba grinned. They worked like a well-rehearsed couple - like they’d been together for years already. _Crack …_  
  
~~~  
  
“I bought some Takoyaki from a strange chef down the street.” Jun smiled, holding a bag in his hands.  
  
Aiba shrieked. He had been so into the book that he’d completely forgotten about the world around him.  
  
“Sorry. I didn’t want to scare you.” Jun slipped into the kitchen to get some chopsticks and soy sauce.  
  
Aiba placed the book on the nightstand and followed Jun to the sales section of the store.  
  
The food tasted delicious – Ohno’s food always did.  
  
“You haven’t answered my question yet, Masaki.” Jun looked at him.  
  
Aiba felt a knot in his belly twitching painfully, knowing exactly what Jun meant. He felt like throwing up. That chapter of his life had cut deep scars in his soul. He had buried it way at the back of his mind and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to talk about it. But then, Jun had even seen Aiba’s father and he didn’t say anything or interfere with Aiba’s life, even with his father around.  
  
“He’s my ex,” Aiba started. “He …,” Aiba breathed out. “He …,” he said again. He couldn’t.  
  
“It’s okay.” Aiba hadn’t realized that Jun had moved closer to him. He had his hand resting on Aiba’s back. “Can I ask you something else?”  
  
Aiba nodded.  
  
“Do you allow me to like you?”  
  
Aiba looked at Jun. And that was it. The wall around him broke down completely – no, it didn’t only brake down, it simply disappeared. He raised his hand to stroke over Jun’s cheek. He had never met someone with such empathy for other people’s feelings. Jun understood Aiba, no words needed. How could that be possible?  
  
Aiba’s fear flared up, screaming, scratching at his soul, but Aiba pushed it aside. He leaned forward to place a kiss on Jun’s lips. It was Aiba’s first kiss after his break-up with Ken and he was nervous as fuck, but it felt just right.  
  
He could feel Jun shifting till he was closer to Aiba, his hands wrapping around Aiba’s waist. Aiba let himself be washed away by his overwhelming feelings. He snaked his arms around Jun’s neck and pulled him closer still. A bunch of sloths were able to walk over Aiba’s broken down wall. He felt free. It was incredible to feel a warm body next to his. Jun’s hands caressed his hips, pulling on him till he almost sat on Jun’s lap.  
  
“How about going to bed?” Jun suggested.  
  
Aiba smiled at him. “We didn’t finish our dinner.”  
  
Jun shrugged. “I’m not that hungry anymore.” He stood up, pulling Aiba along with him.  
  
Aiba sat down on the edge of the bed. Jun stood in front of him, smiling. He removed his shirt swiftly, making Aiba’s heart jump.  
  
He let his hand wander over Jun’s upper body. He was thin, but not too skinny. How could it be that he fell in love so quickly? Aiba shook his head.  
  
He could feel Jun’s hand on his face, caressing his cheeks before he placed a kiss on Aiba’s lips. “What’s on your mind?” Jun knelt in front of Aiba.  
  
Aiba looked at Jun. When had he ever seen such caring eyes? He couldn’t remember a single time. “My life is such a mess, Jun. I am a mess. I am horribly tiring, pig-headed, and… more.”  
  
Jun laughed. “Oh, Masaki.” He sat next to him. “I am a teacher, I immediately saw that you aren’t easy, but guess what: I’ve got my own history – and I’m telling you this now, so you can still back out – I’m not as uncomplicated as I might appear and my life isn’t perfect either. That’s what makes us human, after all.”  
  
“I know, but I really lived through a lot of trouble in my past and the happenings are still hunting me,” Aiba explained.  
  
Jun took Aiba’s hand in his. “Is it about Ken?”  
  
Aiba froze. “Yes.” He counted with another question from Jun, but the other just nodded.  
  
Jun stood up, removed his pants and pulled on Aiba’s clothes. “Pyjamas?” Jun asked.  
  
Aiba pointed at the closet. Jun pulled out two shorts and shirts, dressed himself and Aiba and slipped into bed. “Come here,” he said and waited for Aiba lie down next to him before he wrapped his arms around Aiba’s waist.  
  
~~~  
  
Aiba stood on that road again. He looked at the wood. A deer stood there, eating some grass.  
  
“Look,” he chirped.  
  
Jun stepped closer to him. “How cute.” He took Aiba’s hand in his.  
  
“Not a human,” the voice said, but it was far away.  
  
“Look that way,” Jun pulled on Aiba’s arm. “Ducks,” Jun laughed.  
  
Aiba closed his eyes and opened them again. But Jun remained Jun. He didn’t turn into someone else.  
  
Aiba smiled.  
  
~~~  
  
Aiba woke up when he felt a tickling sensation on his neck. He opened his eyes. Jun’s arm was wrapped tightly around Aiba’s body and he could feel Jun’s body pressed against his.  
  
He smiled. It felt a bit awkward, but somehow he knew that his dream let him know that he was free. He was able to let the past be past. Of course, not all of his problems were simply gone, but he finally felt that he could see a light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
He turned to face Jun. The other was still sleeping. Aiba snuggled closer to enjoy Jun’s warmth. “You’re going to give me _killer cuddles_ if you don’t stop squeezing me,” Jun laughed.  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up,” Aiba apologized.  
  
Jun rolled over till he was on top of Aiba. “Your eyes have changed.”  
  
Aiba let his hand roam over Jun’s hips. He pushed up Jun’s shirt and removed it swiftly. “I decided to stop thinking too much, but please be patient with me.”  
  
Jun bent down to leave some butterfly kisses all over Aiba’s face.  
  
Aiba giggled happily. Jun sat on Aiba’s lap to undress him. Aiba could feel Jun’s finger brushing over his upper body. Jun drew circles over the birthmark on Aiba’s shoulder.  
  
Jun placed some more butterfly kisses down Aiba’s chest. Aiba breathed in deeply. He bit his lips to supress a moan. He hadn’t even realized how much he had been craving for touches like that.  
  
Jun pulled the blanket away and kissed his way down Aiba’S body till he reached the waistband of Aiba’s shorts. Aiba felt goose bumps on his skin.  
  
Jun’s hand on his crotch moved up and down slowly – almost painfully slowly. Jun pulled down Aiba’s shorts, looking up at Aiba.  
  
“Are you really okay with this?” His eyes were so gentle and caring, it made the last trace of fear in Aiba disappear.  
  
He nodded. “Totally sure.”  
  
Jun smiled at him and gave him a soft peck on his lips before he started kissing down Aiba’s chest again. “You are sick and you aren’t allowed anything too exhausting. Just stay like that and relax.” Jun smiled.  
  
Aiba didn’t complain. He closed his eyes, nibbling on his lip nervously when he felt Jun’s kisses on his belly. His breath got faster when Jun took Aiba’s cock in his hand, stroking him lazily.  
  
Jun stopped his movements to look up at Aiba. “Open your eyes, Masaki.”  
  
Aiba looked at Jun. He could feel Jun’s fingers brushing his cheek. “You are so tense. Are you sure you want this?”  
  
Aiba smiled. He sat up, pulling Jun into a tight hug. He nibbled on Jun’s neck, down his collarbone, back to Jun’s face. He placed his lips on Jun’s, brushing his tongue over Jun’s lips, till he opened his mouth enough to let Aiba’s tongue slip into his mouth. Their tongues started dancing around each other, fighting for dominance.  
  
Aiba broke the kiss after a few moments. “I am really sure about it. I’m just a little nervous.”  
  
Jun placed Aiba’s hand on his chest. “You feel that?” He asked.  
  
Aiba smiled. Jun’s heart was beating fast against his chest. Aiba lay back. He stroked down Jun’s body.  
  
Jun robbed backwards and knelt between Aiba’s legs again. He went back to stroking Aiba’s dick slowly. Aiba arched his back. He longed for more touches - he had really missed these touches and feelings in his belly. “Do you have something?” Jun asked.  
  
“In the drawer;” Aiba moaned when Jun’s grip around his erection got tighter.  
  
Jun smiled at him and placed a kiss on Aiba’s nose before he stood up to rush to the drawer. He took out a bottle of lube and a condom and hurried back to the bed. He removed the rest of his clothes before he got back into his earlier position.  
  
Jun started caressing Aiba’s thighs. He uncapped the bottle of lube and put a generous amount of it on his fingers before he let his finger circle around Aiba’s hole.  
  
Aiba hissed in pain when he felt one digit entering him. It had really been a long time since he’d last done it. Aiba cried out when he felt Jun’s mouth around his cock. It felt so good, so hot, so wet. He was totally distracted by Jun’s mouth around his erection, he didn’t even notice when a second finger was inserted and Jun started stretching him out properly.  
  
When Jun’s mouth left his dick Aiba looked down at the other man.  
  
“Fuck,” Jun cursed.  
  
Aiba giggled when he saw Jun fighting with the condom wrapper.  
  
“Let me,” Aiba laughed. He ripped it open and placed the condom around Jun’s cock. He stroked up and down the pulsing length several times, earning sweet moans from Jun.  
  
Jun let his head rest on Aiba’s shoulder. “Please Masaki, stop, or I am going to cum right now.”  
  
Aiba gave Jun quick kiss before he lay back and waited for Jun to lie down on the top of him, entering him slowly.  
  
Jun paused when Aiba cried out, his eyes closed tightly. Jun kissed him tenderly, distracting him from the pain. When he was fully buried in Aiba, he stopped. “Are you okay?”  
  
Aiba stroked over Jun’s lips, around his moles, over his nose and cheeks. He smiled. “You can move now.”  
  
They didn’t simply have sex - it was the fluffiest and sweetest thing Aiba ever could have imagined. And to Aiba it was just wonderful – exactly what he’d been wishing for. Jun moved against him slowly, taking his time to explore Aiba’s body with his kisses.  
  
When Aiba felt the knot in his belly about to burst, he pulled Jun down onto his body urgently. He held him tightly when he felt his toes curling and the quick contractions in his stomach and thighs increased in intensity, till he finally came.  
  
Jun still moved against him till Aiba could feel Jun trembling, a loud moan escaping his mouth. Jun rode out his orgasm, before he pulled out of Aiba to lie down next to him.  
  
“We should take a shower,” Jun laughed when he felt Aiba snuggling closer to him.  
  
“Yes,” Aiba said, already half asleep.  
  
He felt Jun kissing his forehead. “You’re heated again. Now you really need to stay in bed without any distraction.”  
  
Aiba looked after him when Jun stood up to take a shower. He came back a short while later, a wet towel and a dry one in his hands.  
  
He cleaned Aiba and dressed him in his pyjamas. “I’ll open the store now.” Jun placed a kiss on Aiba’s lips before he proceeded in the store.  
  
Aiba fell asleep almost immediately – a smile curling around his lips. The small butterflies in his belly made him feel like he was soaring.  
  
~~~  
  
“Oh my god,” Sho said as he approached Aiba’s bed. Ohno and Nino were already sitting there. Jun was still busy counting the day’s earnings.  
  
“You had sex,” Sho blurted out.  
  
Aiba could feel his cheeks blushing. He most probably looked like a tomato now.  
  
“Can you please stop screaming like that,” Aiba whispered.  
  
Nino and Ohno just grinned at him.  
  
Aiba rolled his eyes. “Okay, before you ask too many too stupid questions: Yes – and no, you won’t get any details.”  
  
“We’re really happy for you, Aiba-chan.” Nino patted Aiba’s shoulder. “And proud that you finally got laid.”  
  
Ohno smacked Nino’s head. “Typically Nino…” he grunted.  
  
Jun came back to the room and all eyes rested on him. He blushed. Aiba hid a grin. At least he wasn’t the only one feeling embarrassed.  
  
“Can you find out if Jun has an equally hot brother? I would take care of him, really,” Nino whispered to Ohno, earning himself another smack from the man. “Ouch, unfair,” he whined, rubbing his head.  
  
Ohno cleared his throat. “I want to say something.”  
  
Everyone started laughing. “You don’t need to hold a speech, Ohno.” Sho rolled his eyes.  
  
Yes – his friends were really strange, but nevertheless Aiba loved them.  
  
“Aiba-chan, you don’t need to pay your rent till you are able to pay your bills again. But you need to pay as soon as your business is running better and I am sure that with Jun’s help it’ll bloom,” Ohno said, handing Aiba a contract.  
  
“What is this?” Jun asked after Aiba had stared at the paper for minutes – unable to say something.  
  
“Satoshi is the owner of this house – it’s him I pay my rent to,” Aiba whispered. “Did you know about this?” Aiba looked at his friends.  
  
Jun shook his head, while the others looked away.  
  
“We weren’t allowed to say anything, because Ohno wanted to tell you when you’re feeling better again,” Sho said honestly.  
  
“And we didn’t want to make you throw Jun out, because your financial situation has changed and you didn’t need anyone to keep your store open,” Nino explained. “We wanted you and Jun to get closer.”  
  
“Mission completed,” Ohno grinned.  
  
Jun walked up to Aiba and sat next to him, taking his hand in his. “Aiba should really rest today, but …”  
  
“Rest from your hot and steamy sex session?” With that Nino earned his third smack from Ohno.  
  
“But, …” Jun continued without reacting to Nino. “…how about a big party next week? I will cook.”  
  
The others agreed immediately, laughing and planning the details already.  
  
Aiba just sat there, squeezing Jun’s hand and looking from one face to the other.  
  
Yes, he really had the best friends on earth – and Jun and their small sprout of love which would hopefully turn into a big, good smelling, thorn free rose.


End file.
